A Summer to Remember
by Black-and-Scarlet
Summary: Megurine Luki worked at a cafe. He found it boring there, and this was summer after all. He should enjoy it, but... what's there to enjoy? Nothing. Until a certain boy came to their cafe and to his life. Mikuo x Luki.
1. Chapter 1

It was a very fine day. Ah, yes. The sun was high up in the blue sky shining down on the lively world, there were a few puffy white clouds lazily rolling by, the birds were happily chirping on the branches of trees full of leaves and ripe fruits, the air smelled of early summer, children were enthusiastically playing outdoors, especially in the park, with their mothers and guardians watching over them joyfully, and there wasn't a single flaw to this perfectly perfect day. Oh yes…

…except that I'm stuck here for the entire day cleaning tables and taking orders. It's unfair! Just look outside; I should be out there, too, playing catch with my pet dog or just strolling down the park happily. But no, my annoyingly annoying sister, Luka, had to force me to work here, for six days a week and ten hours a day just for the sake of not being kicked out of our frustratingly small apartment. Well, I don't see her doing anything at all. She barely stands up from the couch, reading tons and tons of pocket novels, and if she ever did get up it would be for a glass of water or a quick shower. And she calls me good-for-nothing. Has she looked at herself in front of the mirror lately?

But still… I love that annoying girl. Hey, she _is_ my little sister after all, right? Right.

A loud ringing of the bell jolted me out of whatever trance I was in. I looked up and turned my head to see a tiny girl with freakishly long yellow hair tied into a weird side ponytail, a familiar scowl visible on her face.

"Orders up, lazy head! Stop daydreaming, for heaven's sake!"

I used to grimace about her rudeness but now, it was just normal for me. At first I thought that I did something very offensive to her, but I soon learned that it was a height issue. Well, I _am _tall. Probably two times her height, and she's annoyed by the fact that she can't be as tall as I am. She would pass me these –unnecessary, in my opinion- glares and scowl at me for no valid reason at all!

"Hai, hai… Akita-san…"

If possible she glared more. "What did I say about using my last name? And what's with the 'san' business? It's as if you don't know me."

True. We have known each other since like, I don't know, since I learned the alphabet! Jeez, this person's been my classmate ever since elementary school and she still treats me like I'm some sort of criminal or something.

"Well, _Neru-chan_…" I started, emphasizing her name, "…please don't get the wrong idea, but we've known each other for _fourteen_ years, and the reason why I can't bring myself to call you by your first name is because you stare at me as though I'm a _mad killer _or something! I only call people by their first names when they don't give me these uncomfortable glares. And by the way, who gave _you_ the right to call me by _my_ first name, huh?"

She smirked almost evilly, wait no, scratch that. She smirked _evilly_. "Well, _Luki-kun_… Megurine is such a mouthful, and also… I HAVE THE FUCKING RIGHT TO DO OR SAY WHATEVER I WANT!"

The girl's like a witch ascended from hell. I twitched.

"Oh c'mon, Neru-chan, give Luki-kun a break! Don't you ever get tired of being mad at him for no reason at all?" Teto peeped up through the small window-like opening on the wall dividing the kitchen and cashiers. Her magenta curls were tied into two ponytails, as usual, and she shot me some sort of sympathetic look before glancing at Neru.

"But there's a perfectly good reason for me being angry at him, Teto-chan! It's unfair that he's _sooooooooo _tall and I'm only half his height!" Neru whined.

Teto shook her head and laughed, "You're hopeless, Neru-chan… Anyway, Luki-kun, why don't you go and take some customer's orders for the meantime?"

I nodded lazily, getting a tray in my hands and walking out of the kitchen. I heard Neru 'hmp'-ed from behind as I slowly made my way out, feeling her glare on my back. If only looks can kill, I'd be dead right now.

It was boring inside. There were only a few customers in the morning, and they never really order much. Usually they'll just ask for a cup of tea or coffee and chat with each other until the noon. It usually gets crowded here around two pm.

Glancing around, I saw that there were no customers to serve. All of them were already busying themselves with their cups of tea, talking about their lives. How dreadful. On my part, at least. I'm stuck with standing here, waiting for someone to raise his or her hand and ask me to get them something. Then I have to put up a fake smile and ask politely. Ugh. I hate it.

The glass front door suddenly opened, causing the small yellow bell hanging at one corner of the door to ring gently. Haku was already standing there, welcoming the customer with a huge grin. As she bowed her long grayish-white hair tied up in a ponytail flowed down, then fluttered back up as she raised her head quickly. "Irasshaimase!" she greeted.

I wasn't really paying any attention to the customer until he called for me.

"Waiter, please!"

I lazily walked towards the customer, sitting at the table beside the window. There he had a perfect view of green trees and fresh grass, and the mixed white, blue and yellow colors of the sky.

"What can I get for you, sir?"

He looked up at me and smiled warmly. "I see you're bored, huh?"

"Eh? Excuse me?" I asked confused.

He suddenly laughed, no, giggled, making him sound like a girl. "Just kidding… you see, you have this _really_ bored expression on your face just now. And I can understand that since being stuck here without anything to do but wait is pretty boring."

I smiled for some reason, "Tell me about it… So, what is it for you, Mr…?"

"Mikuo…" he smiled, "Hatsune Mikuo."

"Megurine Luki… It's a pleasure meeting you, Hatsune-san." I said.

"Oh, please don't call me by my last name. I don't like the formality. Mikuo's fine, since I can guarantee you that I'll be a regular customer from now on." He said.

"Really? Honestly, this is the first time I've seen you around here. But the name Hatsune's familiar."

"That's because I just came back from America last week."

"Oh, I see… wait, are you the brother of that teal girl who has an obsession for leeks? What's her name again? Something like… Miku?"

"Yes, I'm her brother. How did you know my sister? Wait, are you Luka-chan's brother? She's Miku's best friend."

"Yes, that would be me…" I grinned. Come to think of it, this kid does look a lot like his sister, Miku. They both have the same teal hair, only instead of being unbelievably long and tied in twin tails like Miku's hair, Mikuo's was short under his chin, and their eyes were the same bright shade of green.

Was it really normal here for siblings to look alike? I mean, Luka and I look the same as well. We both have light pink hair –only hers flowed down to her thighs and mine only reached my neck- and sapphire-like eyes –but hers is bigger and brighter in some way.

Weird.

"So…" I said after a moment of silence.

Mikuo looked up at me and cocked his head to one side, showing that he was a bit confused. "So… what?"

"Are you going to order something or not?"

"Oh yeah, right… sorry…" he smiled.

The following day…

"Ne, Luki-kun…" I heard Neru call me from behind. I pretended that I didn't hear her and just kept on wiping the tables clean, until a small yet unbelievably rough hand hit my back, causing my body to move forward slightly and almost making me drop the plates in my hand. Frowning, I looked behind me to see an annoying girl with that very disturbing ponytail of hers.

"Nani, Neru-chan?" I said through gritted teeth, smiling bitterly.

She stared at me for a while, as though she was trying to remember what she was supposed to tell me. Strange, was it something important? Wait, will they fire me? Her eyes looked serious for once, and I gulped. Maybe she needed some help in something? I can't understand her stare.

"N-Neru-chan… is there a problem?" I asked.

C'mon, you're killing me with the suspense here.

She moved her lips a bit, and I waited. "Nothing really, just wanted to bug you, that's all…"

And with that she turned around and hopped her way towards the kitchen like a little kid. That was it? That girl's really getting into my nerves; I thought it was something serious. She just wasted my two minutes and thirty-seven seconds. I sighed.

The bell rang, and I turned around to welcome the customer that just came in –since Haku's on her day-off- and was a bit surprised to see Mikuo walking in casually. I raised an eyebrow. So he did come.

Settling the plates down on the counter, I made my way towards him and took the small notebook in my pocket, along with its best buddy, the pen. When he saw me coming, he smiled –weirdly- warmly at me. And I have no idea why he seems so happy to see me.

"Hey there, Luki-kun…"

"Hey…" I said simply, "so what is it for you today?"

"Just some iced tea… It's hot today, ne?" he said while his eyes slid close and his smile –if possible- grew more.

For some reason which my mind refused to comprehend, I smiled back and blushed a bit. But as soon as I realized what I just did –about after 0.74 seconds later- I shook my head furiously.

Me, _Megurine Luki_, blushing over some kid?

"Um… Is there a problem?" Mikuo asked, noticing that I was, at that moment, flustered –for some reason I wouldn't want to know.

"Iie… Iced tea, right?" I said –almost stuttered. How unusual.

I turned and stormed off towards the kitchen to give the order to whoever it was in there at that time. The others must be on their break, which reminds me that I should be, too. And maybe I would after giving Mikuo his order.

"Um… One glass of iced tea, please…" I said through the small window to the kitchen. Then I saw that it was Kaito in there, finishing a plate of spaghetti. His azure hair was pulled back by some sort of hair net as to not get some in the food and his deep blue eyes had an energetic glow to them.

"Oh, hey there Luki-kun… You should be on break right now, right?" he said, flashing me a huge friendly grin.

"Hai… Just finishing this order… One iced tea." I said.

"I see…" he turned for the containers and got a glass. He dropped three ice cubes in and filled it with the iced tea up to the very top, but it didn't spill. Wait till he handles that to me, let's see how much of its contents will reach Mikuo.

Adding the straw in, he smiled and took a small sip. Weird guy. "There… One perfect glass of iced tea, perfect for the summer."

He handed it over to me and I took the glass, holding it tightly. "Thanks…"

Let's just see how much perfect it would be later on. I turned and as I took my first step, a drop spilled out. Ha, I knew it.

Surprisingly, when I reached Mikuo's table, only about 1/10 of its content spilled. Mikuo didn't seem to notice, though. I gave it to him and smiled.

He took it, and there it was again. His smile. Man… If I didn't know any better, I'd think he actually looked… _cute._

What the heck am I thinking here? Well, of course he's cute, duh! He looks just like his sister Miku who happens to be cute. Not that I like her or anything, the girl's too young for me. I'm not saying that I'm old, I mean, c'mon! I'm twenty-one, and they're what, sixteen? Jeez…

Before I realized it I was already pulling on my hair furiously. Mikuo cocked his head to one side and looked at me, half-confused, half-amused. "Eto… Luki-kun? Daijoubu?"

"Ah…" I slowly lowered my hands from my head and scratched my left cheek, looking up, "Yeah… I'm fine…"

"Honto ni?" he asked, standing up and placing a small delicate palm on my forehead. His touch felt really nice and soft, and… "Do you have a fever? You're hot and you're face is all red…" he asked again, tilting his head to one side.

"Um… Ah… no, I'm fine. It's just the heat…" I said.

He stared, then smiled after a while. "You're weird…" then he pulled his hand back and placed it in his pocket.

"Ano… If you don't need anything, I'll just go take my break now and-"

"No, don't go!" he exclaimed, cutting me off and grabbing the sleeve of my white shirt. I stared at him, confused, and after a while he also realized what he just said. A light pink color spread on his cream cheeks, and he began stuttering. "I… I-I mean, why don't we talk a little more?"

I stared for what seemed like eternity, and he did the same. Our eyes met, and for some reason which my mind can't fully understand, I can't look away. And it must have been the same for him, because he kept on staring.

Huh… I only realized now that his eyes were so… attractive. They had a beautiful glow, especially when the sunlight –which was coming in through the window- reflected them. The green color it had appeared brighter, almost like they were shining.

"A-Ano…" he said in a barely audible voice –but since we're _very_ close to each other I heard it- and my eyes quickly broke the contact. My gaze suddenly dropped down to… his mouth. I felt my face flush at the sight.

Damn… Those lips of his! They were curved perfectly and pink and soft-looking and seemed so delicious and tempting…

What the FREAKING HELL was I thinking? I quickly averted my gaze, and if I didn't know any better I heard him sigh disappointedly. I stepped back and pulled my sleeve away from him –in an unoffending manner- and ran a hand through my hair.

"Eto… What I meant is that…" I heard him say. I looked at him and saw him scratching his head. "How long is your break time here again?"

"Um… 'Bout thirty minutes, until Neru-chan decides to drag me back in here." I answered.

"Well then… Is it alright if you take a short walk in the park with me?" he asked.

"Uh… Okay…" I said, then noticing the untouched –well, by him at least- glass of iced tea. "Right after you pay and finish that off…"

He laughed. "Of course…"

At the park…

"So… why did you ask me to take a walk with you?" I asked, kicking the rocks that were in our way to one side. I took a quick glance at Mikuo, who was stretching his long slender arms high in the air.

"Nothing really… I just wanted to stroll in the park with a friend. Um, is it alright to call you a friend?" he said, smiling a warm smile.

"I don't mind… But don't you prefer walking with friends your age? I mean, it's pretty weird to have a friend five years older than you."

"Well…" he started, turning around to face me –since he was walking ahead of me. "I don't have other friends here… I just came back, remember?"

"Don't you have neighbors or something?"

"Um… Let's just say that I'm afraid when in front of other people. I can't deal with them properly for some reason."

"Eh? But you're just fine with me."

"I know… That's why I wanted to walk with you. It's like I don't get this awkward feeling when I'm with you…" he said with a slight blush.

Making me blush as well. What's with this kid? He's really… charming. Before I knew it, I was smiling –lovingly?- at him. "You know what, you're really cute…"

The moment those words slipped out of my big mouth I regretted it. If only I could take them back. I was mentally slapping myself, when Mikuo shot me this odd look.

"E-Eto… What I meant is… Um… I-"

He laughed –giggled? Whoa, this kid's getting cuter by the minute. "You're funny, you know that? You're a good-looking guy yourself…"

A moment of silence passed. The trees rustled, the branches swayed, and the leaves danced in the soft summer breeze. A ray of sunshine peeped through the clouds and shone down on Mikuo, making his cream skin glow. His eyes stood out the most on his gorgeous –wtf?- face, next to his lips.

It took me two minutes before I realized that I _was_ staring. And he _was_ staring back. Our eyes were locked, and I felt this weird feeling in my chest.

Okay… What was going on?

"Luki-kun…" he said after a while, breaking the silence between us. I blinked a couple of times, as if reality had just caught up on me. He walked towards me slowly, extending his right arm and placing his hand on my shoulder.

"N-Nani, Mikuo-kun?" I asked, looking down –since I was clearly a head taller than him.

"Don't you think it's time for you to go back? Your thirty-minute break is over…" he smiled.

"Oh crap! I'm so dead, Neru-chan might –_will_- kill me!"

"LUKI-KUUUUUUUUUUNNNN! YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING SLOTH!"

Speaking of the witch. I twitched, turning around slowly to see Neru cracking her knuckles. I had a bad feeling that they were meant for my face later on. She ran towards me with great speed, raising her fists.

There's no salvation now. There she was, right in front of me. And she was about to hit me when…

"Please don't be mad at him. I'm the one who asked him to take a walk with me. Gomenasai…" Mikuo stood in between us, bowing down. He was like an angel descended from heaven, the exact opposite of Neru, who was surprised upon seeing Mikuo. She blushed –well, like I said, the kid's adorable- and put her fists down, shaking her head and saying, "no it's alright!" I sighed. Looks like this will be an interesting summer.

**A/N: This is my very first story that I published, so reviews are appreciated! Try not to be too harsh, though... =)**


	2. Chapter 2

I brushed my teal bangs to one side so that they won't block my green eyes, but it was useless. My hair's just too stubborn, and now I've wasted an entire twenty-three minutes trying my very best to fix it. I sighed.

I should be at the café right now, talking with Luki. I should be secretly watching him clean up the tables and get orders, while being scolded by Neru from time to time. But no!

My hair just had to be a complete mess today!

A sudden knock on the door made me jump, followed by a call of my name. "Mikuo-nii?"

"Ah, nani Miku?" I asked loudly, searching for some gel in my drawer.

"I just want to tell you that we have guests coming this afternoon. They'll be staying over for a while, that fine with you?" she said, opening the door to my bedroom -since the door's unlocked, anyway- and staring at me, trying to figure out what I was doing at the moment.

"Guests?" I asked, not really taking any interest in the matter.

"Hai… The apartment where a friend of mine is staying needs to be renovated, so she asked if she could stay here for the meantime," she answered, taking a seat on the edge of my bed. "You okay with that?"

"Hai hai…"

"Although we do need to buy more food supplies this time," she added jokingly, "Luka-chan does have a _big _brother~"

"Wait, did you just say Luka?" I exclaimed, looking at her. "_Megurine _Luka?"

She cocked her head to one side, a bit confused. "Hai, that Luka. Doushite?"

"The Luka with the brother whose name is Luki?" I asked again.

"I think there are no other Megurine Luka and Luki around, ne?" she said, "why are you so interested all of a sudden?"

"Ah… N-nothing!"

So… Luki will be staying? Here in our house? For some time? For real? How much better could this summer get? I didn't realize that I was grinning to myself until Miku flicked a finger to my forehead.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, touching the spot, "what was that for?"

"You were spacing out, it's weird… What's your problem today, wait…? Don't tell me?" she covered her mouth and widened her eyes dramatically at me.

I lifted an eyebrow. "Nani?"

"You like Luka-chan?" she blurted out, "Well, I can perfectly understand that, she's very beautiful~"

"NO!" I cut her off, "I don't like Luka-san…" Well, not her at least. Her brother, that's who I like, but I can't possibly tell her that, can I? What will she say if she found out I'm gay? She'll lose her respect to me as her older brother, and what's worst…

…she'll never stop teasing me!

"Fine, fine… you don't have to be _that_ defensive. Maybe it's not her, maybe it's Luki-san who you like…" she added, her face serious.

I suddenly I gulped and sweat dropped, freezing in my place. So, she knew? Since when? And am I _really_ that easy to read? What am I supposed to do now? I was about to respond when she suddenly burst out laughing.

"Gotcha!" she exclaimed, wiping the tears that just formed in her eyes due to too much laughing. "It was a joke! And your reaction was priceless! I wish I had a camera."

I twitched an eyebrow at her. "Totally not funny, sis…"

"Gomen, gomen-ne… Not gonna joke about it again. I know you're _perfectly_ straight…" she grinned.

"Y-yeah…" I forced a laugh. If only she knew.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter's short. This one's from Mikuo's POV, btw... Anyway, I'll try to make it up in the next chapter, since this one's kinda boring... Again, sorry for that! Review, please~ *puppy eyes***


	3. Chapter 3

"LUKA-CHAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!" Miku exclaimed, practically throwing herself at Luka. Luka almost lost her balance and fell down, but somehow she managed to steady herself.

"Hey there, Miku-chan… Sorry for bothering you," Luka said, patting Miku's head. The tealette had her arms wrapped tightly around Luka, as though the two friends had not seen each other for decades. I sighed.

My sister, already in the house, and me? Right by the doorway, carrying all of _her_ luggage! She didn't even bother to ask me if I was alright carrying her heavy stuff.

"Luki-kun…" a voice called, and a hand was suddenly on my shoulder. I turned my head slowly to see a certain teal boy, smiling kindly at me. "Mind if I help you out?"

I smiled back. "Really? They're quite heavy, you know…"

"Nah, it's fine. You are our guest here, anyway." He shrugged, before bending down to pick up the strap of one of Luka's –not mine- bags. He threw the strap over his shoulder and wobbled a bit.

"Hey…" I said, holding his right arm for support. He looked at me and blushed lightly, causing a blush to appear on my face as well. "A-ano… You okay with those?"

He nodded slowly, and I let his arm go. I don't know if I was imagining things but I saw disappointment in his eyes the moment I did that. Averting my gaze, I picked up Luka's three other bags; two of them on my right shoulder and one for my left. Now, I was struggling hard to pick up my own bag. I only had one with me.

"I'll take that…" Mikuo flashed me a warm smile. He pulled the strap of my bag over his shoulder. "There… Good to go."

I grinned. "Thanks…"

"No problem…" he said. "So, shall we go in?"

I nodded once, before stepping in the house. I felt Mikuo right behind me. Once inside, I looked around. "Nice place you've got…" I commented, turning a head to Mikuo. He smiled that very cute smile of his once more.

"The rooms are on the second floor… Oh, and by the way Luki-kun…" Mikuo said. He looked down, and I could see a deeper blush forming on his cheeks.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

He seemed to hesitate a bit. "Eto… You see, there are only two rooms in this house. Mine and Miku's, so…"

"Wait…" I cut him off. "Do you mean… we're going to share… a room?"

A shy nod was the answer. I gulped.

Wait. Why was I nervous? Sharing a room with another guy shouldn't bother me, right? It's not like we're going to do anything inappropriate. But, why am I getting so tensed all of a sudden? And it seemed like it wasn't only me. Mikuo looked a bit uneasy, too. But it wasn't really uncomfortable or awkward. Just… odd.

"Oh…" I said simply after a while. A seemingly long silence followed. I can't even remember how long we stood there, just looking –_staring- _at each other. Both of us didn't know what to say.

"Guys~" a cheery voice suddenly called from the second floor, making both Mikuo and I turn our heads all of a sudden. I'm guessing it's Miku, 'cause Luka can't have a voice that energetic. "Come here now!"

"Coming!" Mikuo shouted. He walked pass me and said, "C'mon… I'll show you to my, I mean our room."

"Umm… Sure." I said, trying to avoid any eye contact. We had a really hard time in bringing the bags up, so it took us longer than it should have to reach the second floor.

"Finally, you're here…" I heard Luka's voice say. I turned and saw her standing right behind me, arms crossed. She was wearing this weird grin on her face.

"Oh, Luka… Hello," I said sarcastically. "Sorry if it took so long for me to get here on the second floor. You see, I was carrying these _really _heavy bags, and if I remember right, they're _yours_, not mine."

"Whatever…" she said, flicking her finger against my forehead. I winced and rubbed the spot, backing away from her a bit. She giggled. "Oh, c'mon… I'll help you so you'll stop your whining." She walked towards me and carried two of her bags, one for each of her shoulders.

"Thank you…" I said, grinning a bit. Weird girl. She's mean to you for a minute and the next one she'll all super nice. "And by the way, I'm _not _whining."

"Yeah, yeah…" she laughed softly. "Take my other bag to Miku-chan's room, 'kay?" She added with a wink.

"Fine…" I muttered under my breath. I wasn't sure if she heard it though. Just as I was about to walk, Mikuo grabbed my left wrist. I shot him a confused look.

"Err… See you in my room?" he said shyly.

"Umm… Sure…?" I answered, not sure whether what I just said was a statement or a question.

The following day…

"Luki-kun, I heard you and Luka-chan moved over to Hatsune's. Is that true?" Neru asked me as I was cleaning some cups. She leaned her small back against the counter and twirled a strand of her yellow hair around her finger.

"Yeah… And so?" I asked, scrubbing a cup with a stubborn dirt on furiously.

"Nothing really… Just curious. So, anyway, the kid you were with the other day. The cute teal boy. He's Miku-san's older brother, right?" she asked.

"Yup…" I answered her, placing the cups I just finished cleaning to one side.

"I see…" she said.

"Nee, Neru-chan… Why are you just standing here? Don't you have anything else to do, like, oh I don't know… Serving customers, perhaps?" I asked, facing her.

"What I want to do at the moment is none of your business." She spat at me, smirking that evil smirk of hers. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Luki-kun… You done in there?" Teto asked, peeping her head out from the small window between the kitchen and counters.

"Almost… Why?" I asked.

"Someone's looking for you. He said his name is Mikuo." She answered.

"Mikuo-kun?" I asked. She nodded once before going back to her work. Neru grinned at me. I gave her a confused look, cocking my head to one side. "What's with the weird face?"

"You better go… That kid seems to like you _a lot_. Too bad for me…" she said.

"But what about-"

"Go on, go on… I'll finish these dishes for you, since I am free at the moment." She cut me off.

Weird. What's with the sudden niceness? "Err… Thanks?"

"Sure… Even _I_ can be nice sometimes, you know?" she winked.

I laughed. "Yeah… There's a sudden change of character. Well, I'm going then." I waved her off then made my way out of the kitchen. I looked around the café, looking for Mikuo. Then I saw him, right by the window. In the exact same spot where he first sat that day we met. He was looking out the window. I straightened myself, took a deep breath, then walked right up to him. He didn't seem to notice me, though, until I spoke. "You sure like this spot, don't 'ya?"

He turned his head, a bit startled. His eyes went a bit wide and a smile spread across his lips. "Luki-kun!" he sounded genuinely pleased to see me. I had to laugh. Why? Well, we live in the same house! For the meantime only, though.

"So… What did you come here for?" I asked, grinning.

"Besides wanting to order something good to drink, which is so obvious, I just had to see you…" he smiled at me.

"But I stay at your place now… Well, for the time being at least." I said.

"I know, but…" he lowered his head a bit, another blush attempting to make its way to his cheeks. "when I woke up this morning, you were gone already. Luka-chan told me you left for work while I was still asleep, and somehow… my day wouldn't go right if I didn't see you."

"Oh…" I said, widening my eyes a bit. "But, you'll see me after work. You didn't have to go all the way here just to see me…"

"I… I just couldn't wait that long. I really had this urge to see you _now._" He said, looking up to stare right into my eyes. "Why? Am I being a bother to you here?" he asked. He looked really broken at that moment.

"N-No! Of course not… Honestly, I'm glad that you think of me so often. It's just that… I don't know, it's weird. I can't understand it." I defended.

"What can't you understand?" he asked.

"You see… I feel really happy… when I see you." I said. I could feel a blush forming its way across my cheeks as well, but it was much lighter compared to Mikuo's.

His broken features suddenly rearranged into a heartfelt smile. "You… You really mean that, Luki-kun?" he asked.

"Of course… Why would I be lying to you?" I said, smiling back. I pat his head and ruffled his teal hair. "You're really weird, kid… Anyway, I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" he asked, letting his eyes slide close.

"It's about the bed…" I said.

_Flashback!_

"_You go take the bed, Luki-kun! You're the guest here…" Mikuo said, handing me a blanket and pillow._

"_No… It's your bed, you go sleep on it." I said, taking the pillow and blanket from him._

"_But… I insist!" he exclaimed._

"_No… I'll sleep on the floor, I'm much older than you anyway, so do as I say…" I answered._

"_NO! Take the bed, please…"_

"_No thanks…"_

_Our argument went on for hours, but in the end, we ended up both sleeping on the floor since we both refused to take the bed._

_End of flashback…_

"Oh…" Mikuo said.

I sat down beside him. "I think… You should really take it."

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, last night I woke up at around three and I heard you coughing and sneezing. You might get sick, you know?" I answered.

"But… I really want you to have it." He answered. Who knew this kid's so stubborn? It's so cute.

"Then… How 'bout we share it?" I suggested. I looked at him to see his whole face so red it can compete with a tomato.

"Sh-share?" he stuttered the word.

"Yeah. What's with that reaction?" I asked.

"Well… Sharing a bed with another person…" he said, his voice so low I barely heard it.

"Wait, we're only going to share it. It's not like… like we'll do _anything_. I mean, come on… We're both guys, aren't we?" I laughed nervously.

He looked at me with his adorable blush still on his face. "O-okay then…"

I stared at him. This kid, beside me tonight, on a bed. God, now I'm having crazy thoughts. Darn, get these ideas out of my head!

"Okay…" I said, averting my gaze. Silence followed. Then I began wondering to myself, could it be possible? Am I… falling for this kid? The silence became unbearable, so I asked "So… What is it for you today?"

He tugged on my sleeve, making me look at him. His usual smile came back, and he said, "The usual please… one iced tea."

I stood up, took my pen and notepad out and scribbled down his order. With my waiter-grin on my face, I said "coming right up, sir!"

He laughed.

**A/N: Okay, I'll stop using any Japanese terms from now on! *laughs* [except for the honorifics]**

**Once again, this chapter's back to Luki's POV. I plan to alternate POVs for every chapter, so expect that the next one will be Mikuo's. Again, please review! 'Cause when I read reviews I feel all the more energized to continue writing!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a full moon that night, and the stars were all visible in the black sky. I was looking outside of my bedroom window when I felt a hand on my head, ruffling my hair.

"It's beautiful tonight, ne?"

I turned my head with a smile and nodded. Luki looked at me and smiled as well, before turning his gaze outside. I had the chair to my study table facing the window so that I can enjoy the view. Luki seemed to like it, too, which made me breathe a sigh of relief. Fortunately he wasn't getting bored at all with just me hanging around. And up till now I'm still wondering whether what he said in the café earlier was true or not; that he's happy whenever he sees me.

Luka and Miku were out for the night. The two girls said they were having a slumber party over at the Kagamine's. Which reminds me, how were the twins doing? Was Rin still being overprotective towards her brother? And was Len still being all girly and stuff? I better pay them a visit tomorrow, but now…

I'm all alone with Luki. I think, no, I know… I really had fallen for him. The way he smiled at me that very first day I saw him. I can't forget the way his face looked so bored that time, it made me smile in an instant.

"What are you thinking about?" Luki asked, suddenly jolting me out of my thoughts. He poked my cheek with one of his fingers and grinned. "You were sorta spacing out…"

"Oh…" I said as though I was just snapped out of a dream, "It's nothing…"

"Eh? Really?" he tilted his head to one side, "Sure looks like something… What were you thinking of?"

"Err… It's not really important…" Well, honestly it was _very_ important since I was thinking of my feelings for him, but, I can't possibly tell him that, can I?

"I don't believe 'ya… Spill it out, what's the matter?" he asked again.

I tried to avoid his gaze by turning my head but he stopped me, placing a hand on my cheek. I blushed, and now I can't seem to look away from his sapphire eyes. I've always admired those about him. His eyes were so beautiful, like precious stones, and the moonlight coming in through the window gave them a beautiful shining effect. I didn't realize that I was staring until he waved the palm of his free hand in front of my face. I blinked and whispered "Sorry…"

"Is there a problem? I'm no expert but I might give some advice. I repeat, _might._" He said.

"Luki-kun…" I whispered. His hand was still on my cheek, and my blush grew deeper. I felt that my face was now hot, and I knew he could feel it.

"Do you have a fever, Mikuo-kun?" he asked, moving his hand to my forehead, then to the side of my neck. "You're hot…"

"No, I'm fine…" I said, standing up from my chair. "I'll go make us some dinner… If you need me, I'll be downstairs."

"Umm… Okay, but you sure you're fine?" he asked, grabbing my arm lightly.

I turned my head and nodded once. "Yeah…"

He let go, and I sighed disappointedly. I wonder if I should confess to him or not. Maybe I should, because it does seem that he liked me, too. I just don't know if it's in the same way as I like him.

"I'll just call you when dinner's ready." I said, walking out of the room. Before I finally closed the door, he called me and smiled, giving me a thumbs-up as if to say that it'll be fine whatever it was that was bothering me. I smiled back at him.

Thirty minutes later…

"Hello?" the voice from the other line said. I was in the kitchen, talking on the phone with one of my friends. I haven't seen him for a long time, though. "Who's this?"

"Len-kun…" I said, smiling to myself. It's been so long since I heard his voice.

"Mikuo-kun? Is that you?"

"Yup… How are you?"

"Oh, great, just great! Rin stopped forcing me into all of those girly outfits now!" he said happily.

I laughed. "I see… Well, good for you. Anyway, my sister's there, right? Please don't tell her that I called."

"Umm… Sure, but why?" he asked. I could clearly hear the confusion in his voice.

"Well you see, something's been really bothering me these past few days and… I need your advice. If she found out I talked to you about this she'll never stop asking me about it. It's sort of a secret, you know… between us buddies." I answered.

"Sure… Anything for you. Now, what's the matter?"

"Well, you see… How do I put this? You know Luka-san's brother?" I started.

"Luki-san? Yup, I know him… What's the matter? Wait, is he bullying you there? I heard the Megurines moved into your house."

"No, he's not bullying me and the moving to our house is only temporary."

"Oh, I see… Then what's the problem then?"

Here it goes. I took a deep breath before answering him. "The thing is… Did you ever have feelings for someone? Feelings you can't understand?"

"Depends… Is this feeling good or bad?"

"Good, and also confusing."

"Hmm… Know what, I think one gets that feeling when he likes someone. I can't see what this has to do with Luki-" He suddenly cut his own sentence, as if realizing something. "Mikuo-kun, do you likeLuki-san?"

"Umm… Yes…?" I answered, but it sounded like a question.

"As in _like _like?" he repeated.

"Yes…" Now this time I answered surely. "I can trust you with this, right?"

"Of course…" he answered. He still sounded a bit shocked, though. "Now, what is your problem exactly –besides liking a person the same gender as you are?"

"I… I wanted to tell him. I just don't know if he likes me back, too. I mean, he's super nice to me and everything, and he even told me that he's happy whenever he sees me. When first I saw him at the café, I felt really attracted to him…"

"Love at first sight, eh? Go on…"

"I just want him to know. Plus, we're all alone tonight and we're sharing my room and my bed. What should I do?"

A long whistle was the answer.

"Len-kun?"

"Boy, that's a tough one… Let's see. I'm no love expert, that's for sure. But you called me 'cause I'm the only person you can trust around here, ne? I gotta say I'm really flattered."

"Heh," I laughed a bit, "You see when I tell Miku she'll only tease me to death."

"Hmm… You got a point. Anyway, if I were you I'd just tell him. You know, to get this heavy feeling of your chest."

"But… What if he rejects me?"

"For some reason I don't think that will happen. You said he's treating you nicely, right? I think there's a perfectly good explanation for that. I met Luki-san once, and trust me; he just doesn't treat people nicely for no apparent reason at all. Who knows? He might like you back as well."

I smiled to myself again. "Thanks, Len-kun… You really are a great friend."

"My pleasure to help you, friend…" he said. I can imagine his smiling face at that moment.

"Well, bye for now. I'm going to prepare the table for dinner. And maybe I'll drop by tomorrow, that fine?"

"That will be great… Can't wait to see you and catch up. Bye!" he said cheerily, then he hung up. I placed the phone down, my smile still on my face. I walked back towards the kitchen and stretched a bit. I better set the table before Luki got hungry. Heading for the counter, I took two bowls out. I decided to cook ramen.

"Need some help?" Someone suddenly asked. I turned around, startled, to find Luki leaning against the open doorway separating the kitchen and living room. He had his arms crossed and a grin was visible upon his handsome face.

"S-Sure…" I said. He walked near me with his grin still on. "Umm… How long were you standing there?" I asked. Oh darn, what if he heard me talking to the phone with Len? I hope not, or else it will be so embarrassing! He might just make fun of me.

"Oh, let's see…" he said, stopping right in front of me. He took the bowls and settled them to one side. God, with that grin on, he must have really heard! "Not that long, really…"

"R-Really? You just got down?"

He shrugged. "I got hungry so I went down… I wasn't really here for that long. Just long enough for me to overhear you talking on the phone." He added, his grin turning into a smirk. "So, who were you talking to?"

"Ea-eavesdropping isn't good…" I stuttered. "I was talking to Len-kun about… about-"

"Oh, c'mon you don't have to come up with an excuse. I heard my name." he cut me off. He leaned forward, inching our faces closer to one another. "You like me, don't you?"

"S-so what if I-I like you?" I stammered.

He laughed, cupping my chin. "You don't have to be mad or shy… I like you, too."

My eyes widened in disbelief. Was he telling the truth or was he making fun of me? "Is that… true? You're not lying to me…"

He moved his hand away and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I had to look up to make eye contact. "I would never lie to you…" he whispered, before lightly pressing his lips to mine.

It felt absolutely wonderful. His lips were surprisingly soft and warm, and their touch felt very nice. I slid my eyes closed and gently kissed back, enjoying the warmth that slowly coursed through my entire body. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He pulled back, only to lean in for another one. This time he pressed a bit harder and he was a bit rougher, causing me to moan. I felt his tongue slowly brush against my lower lip, asking for entrance. I happily parted my lips slightly, allowing him to slide his tongue in. Another moan was emitted from my throat.

We continued kissing, until I heard Luki's stomach grumble. I pulled back and laughed. He blushed a bit, laughing as well. "Oops… Sorry about that, guess I'm already hungry."

"It's fine… Dinner does come before dessert." I grinned.

"So… Let's eat?" he asked.

"Sure…" I answered, giving a light peck to his lips.

Later that night…

I can't believe what happened earlier! He actually likes me, and more than that, he kissed me! He actually _kissed _me! I'm so happy.

We were in bed, but it seemed like neither one of us wanted to sleep yet. He laid down on his back and let out a deep breath. I laughed –well, more like giggled. He looked at me and smiled. "Someone looks happy…"

"Of course I am." I said.

He laughed as well before pulling me down into a kiss. I closed my eyes and pressed back. We broke apart after a few seconds when we needed air. I smiled and kissed his cheek, before rolling down beside him. He wrapped his arms around me gently and pulled me closer to his chest. "Good night…"

I looked up to him and smiled. "You really want to sleep now?"

"Well…" he started, "Is there anything you would like to do?"

"How 'bout we have a little talk. So that, you know… we can know more about each other's lives." I suggested.

"Sounds fun…" he said, kissing the top of my head.

**A/N: chapter 4 finished! Updating might be slow from here on… Christmas break's coming to an end and I'll be** **very, I repeat **_**very **_**busy, and for that, I am sorry...**

**Anyway, thanks for all of those who reviewed! I feel very inspired... =)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"So… Luki-kun, did you ever have a girlfriend before, or a boyfriend perhaps other than me?" Mikuo asked, sitting up from the bed. He turned his head and looked at me –for I was still lying down-, cocking his head to one side. I looked at him and smirked.

"There were lots of girls who confessed to me while I was in high school, but I rejected all of them. I wasn't interested, so I've been always single… until now." I answered him, getting up as well and wrapping my arms around his shoulders. I saw him smile, leaning back into my embrace. "How 'bout you?" I asked, placing a soft kiss on top of his head.

"Uh… no, I've never been in a relationship before." He said shyly. "So… I'm really nervous right now."

"Nervous? How come?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He smiled his shy smile and shook his head. Instead of answering, he leaned his face close to mine and gave me a small peck on the lips. A blush was visible on his face, and I laughed. He just looked so adorable.

"Next question…" he cleared his throat, though still blushing. "What do you… like the most about me?"

"Physically?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

"Your smile…" I answered. His blush deepened –if possible- and he looked down, smiling that smile I loved the most in the world. It was the same smile he gave me that first day we met at the café. Back then I thought my life would be a bore. But because of the café I was able to meet Mikuo. And for that, I'm grateful.

"Well… if you'll ask me, I like your eyes the most…" he told me, still with that shy tone in his voice.

"My eyes? What's so good about them? They're just like Luka's."

"Well… I don't know. It's just that, whenever you look at me I get this unexplainable feeling in my chest. And, and… I could really tell how you're feeling when I look at your eyes, and, and-"

I cut him off by landing my lips on his own. "Enough… I understand." I whispered against his mouth, before pressing harder. He gently kissed me back, slowly moving his lips against mine. I licked his lower lip, obviously asking for entrance. He seemed to understand this, for he parted his mouth a bit allowing me to slide my tongue in. He moaned.

Before I thought that doing this kind of thing was weird, but now I realized that it's not. And I even thought before that it would leave a bad aftertaste, but again I'm wrong. Actually, Mikuo left this sweet and somehow sugary taste on my tongue, and I liked it. A lot. I just wondered what it was like for him. It must be horrible, but since he's not complaining I figured it was okay.

We pulled apart when we needed to breathe. His face was all red, and he was already panting. And suddenly, I wanted more.

I pulled him close to me again by his tie and kissed his cheek, going lower and lower until I reached his white neck. I licked the spot and bit it softly, resulting in a gasp from Mikuo. I began sucking on the same spot, kissing and nibbling as well.

"Ah… L-Luki-kun…" Mikuo said, his voice sounding like some sort of whimper. And that's when it hit me. What if, he didn't want to do this just yet? I pulled back quickly and looked at him.

"S-Sorry…" I said.

He looked at me and blinked. "N-no… I-I… I don't mind, not at all."

"R-Really?" I asked, looking away to hide the red color now making its way to my face. That's when I felt his warm palm on my cheek. He turned my face to him, before placing a light kiss on my lips. He pulled back quickly and smiled warmly at me.

"Of course…" he answered, giving me a tight hug. I laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Nee, wanna go to sleep?" I asked.

He looked up at me and nodded. "Sure… you do have to go to work early tomorrow."

"Good night…"

The following day…

"Someone seems to be in a good mood…" Neru said, hitting my back with a tray. Though it was a joke, it still hurt a lot. I turned my head to face her. I was originally planning on giving her a glare, but I was too happy to do that. Instead I smiled at her.

"Oh, hello there Neru-chan… Lovely weather we have, ne?"

She smirked at me. "Okay, it's either you're _extremely_ happy or you've gone crazy…" She walked over the table I was cleaning and leaned her back against it. "So, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing really…" I said in a cheery tone.

She lifted an eyebrow at me, though still smirking. "Huh… something's definitely up. What are you so happy for?"

Suddenly, the door opened and the bell rang. I looked at the entrance and saw Haku already bowing down to welcome the customer. And of course, it was no other than my –yup, that's right, _my_- Mikuo. And he was with a boy with blond hair and wide aquatic eyes. Wait, was that Kagamine Len? Huh… So he was the friend Mikuo told me that he'd see earlier this morning.

"Luki-kun!" Mikuo called as soon as he saw me, waving. Len just smiled politely towards my direction. I smiled as well and waved back at Mikuo, then gave a small nod to Len.

I heard Neru whistle. "Uh huh… So it's the boy, ne? Mikuo-san can really make you that happy… Well, I'm glad for 'ya!" She exclaimed, tugging my arm.

I shrugged her hand off and ruffled her hair, chuckling. "You know what, this is so unusual."

"What? Me being nice to you and vice versa? Huh… things change."

I shrugged and waited for Mikuo to near me. And as soon as he was a foot away from me he jumped and threw his arms around my neck. "Morning!" he chimed happily, as though he didn't see me earlier.

I pat his head. "Morning… What can I get for you and your friend here?"

He pulled back and held Len's shoulders. "The usual. Oh, by the way this is Kagamine Len!"

"We met before… do you remember? At the party?" Len asked.

"Uh, yeah I remember." I said. "So, take your seats and I'll fix you guys some glasses of iced tea."

Mikuo nodded and pulled Len to the table right beside the window. I waved to Neru before heading to the kitchen. Teto smiled at me from the counter, and I gave a small smile back. Once in the kitchen, I walked up to Kaito.

"Hey there, Luki-kun. The usual?" he smiled.

"Yup… Make it two this time." I said.

"Okay… Is Mikuo-kun with a friend or is he just extremely thirsty today?" He asked, taking out two glasses and filling them with ice.

"With a friend…" I answered casually.

"Who?" He got the pitcher of iced tea and held it in his hand.

"Len… Kagamine Len. The blond." I said.

"Oh, so Len-cchi's here?" Kaito's tone was happier all of a sudden.

I looked at him, a bit confused. "Yeah…"

"Hmm… I see."

Though I was bothered by how he called Len, I continued talking to him. "Do you know him?"

"Uh huh…" he grinned. "And more. I don't just know him, Luki-kun…"

"Huh?" was all I could say.

"I like the kid…" he winked. "But of course, he doesn't know that. He looks at me as an older brother. I took care of the twins when they were young."

"O-oh… so you're-"

"Yup…" he answered even before I finished asking. "But I figured I could tell it to you since we're probably the same."

"E-Eh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh, don't play dumb!" he laughed. "I know there's something going on between you and Mikuo-kun. I'm not that dense, 'ya know." He then finally poured the drink into the glasses.

"So…" I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." He smiled, placing the glasses on a tray. I took it and smiled back, saying a simple "thanks."

So, I'm not the only one? The issue has been bothering me a bit, since I'm a lot older than Mikuo and we're the same gender. I thought it was wrong, but…

I guess you can't control your heart from beating. Ugh, now I'm sounding cheesy. I know I like Mikuo very much, and it's pretty much the same for him, too. So, why worry? It's alright, as long as the feeling's mutual.

Shaking my head a bit, I made my way out of the kitchen and towards their table. Mikuo's favorite spot.

He saw me and smiled in an instant. "Luki-kun!"

I smiled back and placed the tray down. "Here's your order, sir…"

Len tore his gaze from the window and looked at me. He smiled politely again and took his glass, taking a small sip. "So, Luki-san…"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Hmm?"

"Can we have a little talk later?"

"Sure…" I shrugged, although a little confused.

**A/N: Okay, I've updated! It's quite short, though. Sorry for that! *bows***

**I found some free time, but only managed to type this little… so busy! *laughs***


	6. Chapter 6

"So, you're Mikuo-san, ne?"

I looked up to see who it was that called me. It was a yellow-haired girl with a side ponytail, and she had her right hand leaning on the table. I smiled politely at her. "Yes, I am."

She held out her free hand and said, "I'm Akita Neru, a friend of Luki-kun's"

"Oh, nice meeting you…" I said, holding her hand. We shook. "So, how long have you known Luki-kun?"

"Fourteen years or so…" she answered.

"Whoa… that's long!"

"Yup. By the way, where is that guy? Skipping work again?" she asked, straightening herself and placing her fists at her sides.

"Umm… no, he's having a conversation with Len-kun." I said.

"Len? Kagamine Len? Then why are you here?"

"Uh… Len-kun told me to wait here."

"I see… Anyway, you're really different, kid." She said, taking a seat in front of me. She leaned against her back and raised her feet on the table.

"Err… is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good… Luki-kun's changed a lot since you came. He smiles a lot more now, and he's a bit more cheerful than before. He must really like 'ya."

I blushed. "R-Really?"

"Uh huh... do you like him, too?" she asked, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.

"O-of course." I answered.

"Aha…" she brought her feet down and leaned forward on her arm on top of the table, leaning close to me. "Listen, kid… Luki-kun's a really nice guy, but don't tell him I said that. It would be really… weird. Anyway, I just wanna let you know that whatever kind of liking he has for you now, it's _really _real." She winked and stood, turning her back to me. "So, my break's probably over now. I'm off… see 'ya!"

"Bye…" I said, then she walked off.

She seemed like a nice girl. Wait, was she also the same girl who Luki was afraid of? From the park?

Oh.

I continued waiting for Luki-kun and Len-kun to finish talking. They said they'll just take a while, and for all I know they were in some part of the café where no one can eavesdrop. They didn't tell me exactly where, though. Huh, must be really confidential.

And then I suddenly needed to use the bathroom. I stood up and looked around. Where were the bathrooms located, anyway? Ever since I first came to this café I only sat at this table, and come to think of it I've never been anywhere else.

"Any problem?" someone asked. I spun around quickly and saw Neru right behind me, arms crossed. "May I assist you in anything?"

"Umm, yeah. Where are the comfort rooms?" I asked, scratching my head and laughing lightly.

She smirked. "You've been a regular customer here and you can't even locate the comfort room? Huh, so Luki-kun _is _the only reason why you come here. Figures." She said jokingly.

I smiled. "So, can you help me out?"

"Of course." She said. "Follow me, right here…" she then walked towards the counter, then pass a narrow path beside the kitchen. I easily followed her for there were only a few people there.

She stopped and turned. "Right here… Well then, I think you wouldn't get lost finding your way back now, would you?" she asked.

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks." I said, bowing down a bit.

"No problem. Okay then!" she said, waving an arm then running off. After a few seconds she was totally out of my sight. I turned my head and saw the door which read: "Male". I walked towards it and was about to push the door open, when suddenly I heard voices talking inside. And those voices were familiar, so… I eavesdropped.

"So… let me get this straight, you're worried about Mikuo-kun?" It was Luki's voice. Wait, was he talking to Len? And were they talking about me?

"Yes. He's a really good friend of mine, you know. I don't want him to get hurt." Came the reply. It was Len's voice.

"I would never hurt him." Luki said, sounding serious.

"Well… I'm glad to hear that. Just making sure, he's pretty sensitive, you know."

"You think I'm joking around here? I'm not playing with his feelings. I'm _really_ serious."

"Good. Well, that's all I wanted to know. Mikuo-kun is important to both of us, of course in different ways. As a friend to me and… umm, how do you call it? As a lover to you?"

"Guess you can say that…" This time, Luki's response was followed by a low chuckle.

Then I heard footsteps against the tiles. And they were heading for the door. Oh no, I better get out of here before they saw me! Hurriedly, I came back to the main portion of the café and took my seat by the window. Neru saw me and raised an eyebrow, as if to ask "What's the hurry?" I simply gave her a smile and placed a finger to my lips. Although she looked confused, she nodded. Then I waited for the two to arrive. Soon enough, they came, Len walking first with Luki behind him. I gave them a smile, playing innocent.

"Sorry we took so long." Len said, running a hand through his blond locks. "Err… Thanks for today, I'll be going now."

"Already?" I asked.

"Yeah… Rin called me and she said that something's up, and I need to get home now." He answered. I nodded. I don't know if that was true, though, or whether Luki told him something else when they got out of the bathroom. Len gave a small bow and flashed me a smile, then turned to give a small nod to Luki before he dashed out of the café. I followed him with my gaze until he was totally out of my line of vision.

Honestly, I'm glad that Len's worried for me, and that he's really concern. And also, I'm extremely happy that Luki's really serious about me. I know I am serious about him, too.

"Mikuo-kun…" I heard Luki call me. I turned my head to look at him, and I was greeted by his warm smile. I instantly felt my heart melt.

"Hmm?"

"Wanna go home now?" he asked, leaning a hand on the table.

"Eh? Is it really okay?"

"Of course… I'm done for the day, and besides…" he paused and straightened himself, looking away to hide what I thought was a blush. "The girls went shopping and will probably come home late. Luka just called me, so…"

"S-so?" I asked, waiting for what he was about to say.

"We can get some alone time…" he said in a low voice, almost a whisper. He was blushing, and I also blushed.

"O-oh… sure, then." I answered.

He looked at me and smiled. "So… let's go?"

"Ah, sure." I smiled back. I wondered to myself, what was he planning?

**A/N: Sooooooo sorry it took a while to update! School started again, and so I've been reallyyyyyyyyyyy busy...**


	7. Chapter 7

"L-Luki-kun…" Mikuo called me with that cute and shy voice of his. I didn't look at him, though. I just continued staring outside his –our- bedroom window, trying to distract myself. The only reason I was able to hold myself back before was because of the thought that there were other people in the house besides the two of us, but now…

_We were all alone…_

And the thought brought many ideas into my head. Things which I knew were inappropriate, wrong, and sick. I gulped, as I suddenly felt his hand on mine lightly. "Luki-kun…" he called me again, a bit louder this time. I tightened my grip on the bedsheets, turning my head to him slowly.

"Yes?"

He looked _so_ adorable. He had his eyebrows furrowed and his lips were curved into a cute pout. "Why won't you look at me?"

"Ah…" I scratched the back of my head with my free hand, "Sorry 'bout that, I'm just… nervous."

"Nervous? About what?" he asked, tilting his head to one side. I knew he wouldn't have any clue on what I meant.

"Well, aren't you?" I asked. I didn't know what else to say.

"Why would I be?"

"Well, we're all alone here now. No Luka, no Miku, just us two."

"Isn't that a good thing?" he asked. He moved his face closer to mine, our lips inches away. "I-I mean… We get to be alone, and… and… and we can do the things we want to do?"

Oh. So, maybe he was thinking of the same things as I am. Okay, well maybe not really the same.

I nodded, then without a moment's hesitation I pressed my lips to his gently. I didn't close my eyes yet, though, and he did the same. We looked into each other's eyes, bright green meeting sapphire-like ones. Then all of a sudden, his hands were around my neck, pulling himself closer. He let his eyelids fall down and his lips were slightly parted. I could feel his warm breath in my mouth, sending a sweet taste on my tongue. I closed my eyes as well and slid my hands under his shirt.

"Mmm…" he whimpered a bit, as my hands traced circles on his smooth stomach, then traveled up his chest. His skin felt really warm and soft under my palm, and I wanted to feel it more. Pulling back from our kiss for a while, I pushed him down the bed and leaned over him. His cheeks were already a light pink color and his breath came in soft pants. I pulled his tie off and undid the buttons of his shirt. He didn't do or say anything in protest, so I figured it was alright. Bending down, I gave him another kiss on the lips, sliding my tongue into his mouth. His torso was now fully exposed, his shirt open to reveal his beautiful skin.

I felt his hands on my shoulders, pulling me down to him. I broke our kiss and started making my way down to his neck, grazing my tongue along his skin. I stopped at his collarbone and nibbled gently, sucking on it as well. I heard him moan.

His hands were now on my hair, pulling on it lightly. I moved lower to his chest, tracing wet sloppy kissed downwards until I reached his left nipple. Without thinking twice I took it in my mouth and licked at it, softly grazing my tongue against the patch of skin. He moaned some more, his grip on my hair tightening a bit. I began sucking, and he let out a cry, which I can only tell as pleasure. After a while, I moved to the other one doing the exact same thing.

"L-Lu… Luki-kun…"

I raised my head to look at him. His eyes were half-lidded, and his mind seemed to be in a haze. I gave him another kiss on the lips, nibbling on his lower lip. His hands let go of my hair, and he let them fall down to his sides before he returned the kiss, softly pressing back. I wrapped my arms around his slender waist and pulled him up, closer to my body. I wanted to feel his warmth.

Suddenly, I felt his palm on my cheek, while his free arm was on my chest, bit by bit pulling my shirt down. I pulled back and took it off myself, leaving us both topless. His face went from a light pink to a red color.

"Luki-kun… I… I-I, n-never mind." He said. I was a bit confused, and also curious. What was he going to say?

"What is it?" I asked, bending down slightly.

He averted his gaze. "N-nothing…"

"C'mon, tell me…"

"No…"

"If you don't, we'll stop."

He quickly turned his gaze back to me, and I could see his eyes full of… embarrassment? He gulped and opened his mouth a bit, as if to speak. "I… I love you, Luki-kun."

With those three words I felt my heart swell. I felt my blood rush to my face, forming a blush. Slowly, I gave him a warm smile, then a soft kiss on the forehead. "I love you, too… Now, shall we continue?"

"Y-yes, please." He whispered softly, and I knew he was smiling. I reached down for his pants and unzipped them. I wanted him, and I needed him badly.

I pulled his pants down, not wasting any time with his boxers. I paused for a while and took the time to admire his beauty. He blushed and instantly covered himself, turning to his side. "D-don't look…" he murmured.

Smiling, I flipped him over so that he was lying on his back once again and pecked his lips quickly. "It's alright, Mikuo-kun."

He looked at me for a while, before nodding. Once I was sure that he was okay, I bent down to his already wet member and flicked my tongue against the tip. He moaned. I dragged my tongue upwards, before taking him whole in my mouth in which he responded with a cry of pleasure. I began sucking, and I felt his hands tugging on my hair. His hips began rocking from side to side, and I had to keep him steady as to not choke me.

"W-wait… ah!" He moaned, trying to catch his breath. "I… I-I, I'm about to, ah!" His sentence was left unfinished as he came in my mouth. Without even thinking about it, I swallowed his warm release before pulling back and giving his member one final lick. I then sat up and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

Mikuo was already breathing heavily, his exposed chest rising and falling. I let him catch his breath for a while before I decided to continue. Brushing my palm along his cheek, then down his face, neck, chest and stomach, I whispered, "I love you…"

He responded with a smile, then he touched my hand. "Please… continue."

"As you wish." I said. I then gave him three of my fingers, brushing them against his lips. He understood quickly and took the digits into his mouth, sucking on them lightly. I ruffled his hair and enjoyed the feeling of his tongue against my skin. He licked along each finger gently, and also a bit shyly. Guess I can't remove that shy part to him. After a while, I figured it was okay so I pulled them out of his mouth, resulting in a 'plop' sound. I parted his legs a bit and looked at him with considerate eyes.

"I'm sorry, this may hurt…" I said, and he responded with a nod. Taking a deep breath, I pushed in my first finger. He flinched a bit, but didn't say anything so I continued with it. I moved them around a bit, before adding a second one. This time, he winced and I saw pain in his eyes. When he saw me looking at him, he forced himself to smile.

"I-it's… it's alright." He said. Nodding, I began to make scissoring movements. He moved his hips a bit and grasped the bedsheets tightly, groaning from half-pain, half-pleasure. Then I put in the third and final finger. He let out a sharp gasp and seemed to have a hard time adjusting to this one, so I didn't move them around at first. He blew out a puff of air and gave a nod. That was a signal for me to move my fingers around, and so I did. I circled them inside him, searching for the spot that would make him feel extremely good. I heard a few groans and grunts from him, but he didn't stop me. That's when I accidentally touched this one spot that made him moan all of a sudden. I shot him one quick glance and saw his face filled with pleasure. I smirked to myself.

Looks like I found it.

I began concentrating on that spot, rubbing and hitting against it with the tip of my fingers. He moaned over and over again, rocking his hips from side to side. When I decided that he was ready, I pulled my fingers out and he gave an unsatisfied groan. I ruffled his hair and kissed him gently, murmuring against his lips. "Don't worry, I'll replace them soon."

I unzipped my pants and let my member out, spreading his legs some more and positioning myself near his entrance. He braced himself and grasped the sheets beneath us even tighter, then I pushed in, slowly entering him. He let out a sharp cry, and I tried to comfort him with a kiss.

"It… It hurts."

"I'm so sorry, Mikuo-kun." I apologized while running a hand down his cheek. Then, I slowly pulled my way out, only to push back in again. He groaned. I repeated the action with a bit more force this time, and he responded with another groan. He was shifting his hips uneasily. On the other hand, I was trying very hard to find that spot which will make him feel good. I was about to go impatient when suddenly…

"A-ah… L-Luki-kun!" Mikuo cried out. I looked at him quickly and saw the reaction on his face. It wasn't pain anymore, no…

In fact, it seemed like he was in pleasure.

Smiling to myself, I began moving again, only this time with much more force and speed. I was directly aiming to hit that certain spot, and Mikuo was practically screaming from all the pleasure. I groaned, realizing how tight he was. He began rocking his hips along with my thrusts, both of us moaning and crying out in pure bliss.

I never realized how good this could feel, until now. My life has been a complete bore until the day I met Mikuo. And I'm glad I met him.

I'm really happy…

Mikuo screamed my name, coming all over our chests and stomachs. I came as well inside him causing him to whimper. I collapsed on top of him, both of us panting heavily and catching our breaths. I looked up at him, and he looked back, our eyes meeting in such a passionate way that I found myself smiling in an instant. I moved up to kiss him lightly, and once again he whispered those three words that made my heart melt.

"I love you…"

**A/N: Ugh, I suck at writing lemon scenes… anyway, this is the final chapter for this story! So sorry, I needed to finish this due to something. *coughs*school*coughs***


End file.
